Crow Bone
Crowly.png|Crow Bone (And the puppet - Lil' Sandly - that he uses to possess Sand Leaf in the Magic Realm) Make-believe that I impress.png|Crow Bone Crow Bone is a Magic/Poison Realm wolf, and Sand Leaf's half-brother. He left to join the Shadows at an early age, aspiring for power and glory, and eventually became adept at Dark Magic. Cowardly and just as naive as his half-sister, Crow Bone isn't exactly the most threatening of enemies, however he does have his moments. Early Life Crow Bone's mother, Spectre Call, was secretly in alliance with Soul Rip, when Crow Bone was just a pup. When she tried to betray the Dark Realm and leave, she was killed - although it was covered up by saying that she was killed by a rogue Magic Realm wolf. Crow Bone was sent to live with his half-sister - Sand Leaf - and her family; the two got along well, and Sand Leaf considered Crow Bone to be her real big brother until he learnt the truth about his mother's death. Bitter, and jealous of Sand Leaf's spoilt life, Crow Bone became isolated, and eventually left to join the Shadows in search of power and glory. Mint Whisper, his stepmother, told Sand Leaf that he was dead - while in reality, he was slowly honing his Dark Magic skills, all the while plotting revenge against his half-sister and seeking to be known as someone great. Joining the Shadows Upon joining the Shadows, Crow Bone told them that he sought to learn the ways of Dark Magic; Akyou became his teacher, of a sort, since he was well-versed in the ways of voodoo. Crow Bone soon developed his own brand of magic - drawing from his lust for power, he learnt to control others by means of specially-made puppets. He also strengthened his magic to be able to create realistic (and eventually, in the Nightmare Realm, real) illusions. He generally stayed out of the way of Soul Rip's plans, although he pledged loyalty to him and went on any missions that he was told to (although to be fair, this wasn't many, since Crow Bone had a habit of messing up even the simplest of things). He devised a plan to stop the Guardians, reckoning that once Soul Rip heard he would reward him with the power that he'd always wanted. Events of the Magic Realm Crow Bone had tracked the Guardians to the Magic Realm, having come up with a plan to kill White Star. Once Sand Leaf had wandered off, he revealed himself to her and quickly used his powers to possess her, sending her back to her friends to assassinate White Star. This failed, however, when - on the verge of killing White Star - Sand Leaf was snapped out of her trance and Crow Bone was discovered. After a brief argument with Sand Leaf, he ran, quickly coming up with a new plot to possess a stronger member of the pack; Blackout. Blackout resisted, however, and Crow Bone was forced to flee again until he met with the Guardians in the Magic Realm Maze - this was, ultimately, the site of his death. Death/Nightmare Realm Crow Bone was killed by Blackout's acid, after attempting to kill Sand Leaf in the Magic Realm Maze. Sand Leaf was devastated, but there was nothing that could be done. After his death, Crow Bone was sent to the Nightmare Realm, the resting place of all of those who had done evil and been killed. Here, he slowly becomes insane due to the realization of his actions, and by the time Sand Leaf sees him again, he is totally mad. He still has the wounds that had killed him in this Realm - having a half-melted face and jaw and his fur being matted with burning acid - and his powers are, although limited, far more dangerous. He is eventually half bought back to life by Akyou, becoming a part of his dead army. Personality Crow Bone is power-hungry, cowardly and generally socially awkward. He suffers from acute megalomania, and has a huge ego, despite his nervous and submissive nature. He's never been good at making friends, and is therefore extremely lonely, however he keeps a cheerful and naive outlook and honestly believes that, once in power, he will be loved by all. Often just wanting to fit in, he can be arrogant and melodramatic, and is very flamboyant and over-enthusiastic as a whole. He does, despite what he says, love Sand Leaf, and sometimes regrets what he's done, but he's too driven by the lure of being someone great to ever change his ways. In the Nightmare Realm, Crow Bone goes totally insane - his naivety and optimism vanish, although there are still brief moments of it, and turn to hatred and bitterness for the fact that he died knowing only hatred. He becomes far more threatening in the Nightmare Realm, losing his immaturity and becoming, by nature, a fully-fledged Shadow. Family Mother - Spectre Call, Magic/Dark Realm, dead. Father - Kaimar, Poision Realm, alive. Half-Sister - Sand Leaf, Sand/Poison Realm, dead. Stepmother - Mint Whisper, Sand Realm, alive. Powers Possession: Crow Bone’s most powerful ability, and the one that he’s the most proud of. Using his dark magic skills, he can create a puppet of whoever he wants to possess, and use it to take over the victim. The one that’s possessed is completely under his control, and he usually commands them using a weak form of telepathy that he can only use to speak to the one that’s possessed. The victims movements become stiff and robotic, their expression fixed in a rictus grin and their pupils taking on the appearance of buttons, the same colour as Crow Bones eyes. The spell’s usually broken when the victim is roused (though this has to be through either a shock or a primal emotion such as fear) or the puppet loses contact with Crow Bone. Possessed victims are usually violent, eerily childish and very dangerous to those around them. Magic Wave: Crow Bone can use magic as a barrier or to knock somebody back. By changing the magic into a solid ‘stream’, he can blast a wave of it at somebody and it will make contact. The effects aren’t dangerous – it’s only powerful enough to knock somebody off-balance or deflect a single, weak attack. Mirage':'' Using his powers, Crow Bone can create realistic illusions to confuse others. They can, in addition to being seen, be smelt, heard, felt, etc, and can hardly be distinguished from reality unless they’re attacked. If they are attacked, they will waver, breaking the delusion. If Crow Bone’s concentration is broken when he’s using the power, however, the illusions will fade automatically. In the Nightmare Realm (Series 2) he still retains this power (as his only original power, since the ability to create the dolls is gone and his connection with Sand Leaf has been severed), however it’s changed slightly – the illusions actually become real in this Realm, acting as a twisted and warped version of the real creature or thing. This power is very dangerous in the Nightmare Realm, but is otherwise harmless before this – although the mirages can still attack, they usually don’t do much damage apart from stun. Knock-out Gas: The same kind as Sand Leaf’s – see her page for details. '''ONLY IN NIGHTMARE REALM FORM (Series Two): Hypnosis: Crow Bone can use his dark magic to hypnotize others to his will - much like his Possession in Series One, but this doesn't need a puppet and it can be lethal; whereas with his Possession he couldn't override the other's instinct to survive, with his hypnosis, it's possible for him to retain his hold on their mind longer. If hypnotized long enough by N.R. Crow Bone, one with weak enough willpower will eventually be driven insane (and possibly to suicide). Mirage: See above for details. Physical Ability: He’s not much of a fighter, slim and scrawny as he is, and prefers to use his abilities far more than fighting. If he has to attack someone one-on-one, he will usually possess a victim and use them to carry out the deed instead (for example; Possessed Sand Leaf attacking the Guardians). One of the only times he’s attempted to attack physically is trying to kill Sand Leaf near the very end – and, of course, this didn't end well for him.